50 Shades of Pink Fluff
by BananaMonkeyTaco
Summary: A collection of one-shots based around Ruby and Weiss. Stories won't be in chronological order, but will be in the same continuity.
1. A Spot of Red

**This will be the second time I'm writing this, on account of Polaris Office being stupid as to files with the same name apart from three capitals and deleted both when I said one. Anyways, if all goes according to plan then this will be up on Wednesday. The thing is though, this is the week I'm going back to school. I'll try to continue to update daily but I'm not promising anything. Most of the week I'll be trying my hand at one-shots. While on the weekends, I'll do a Yang's Mission or two. I may do a Yang's Mission during the week depending on if I get a surge on inspiration. I have spoken to BlackenHeart and he has given his blessing so i can use his Red and White story format. What that means, is that I'll have a collection of more-or-less one-shots that take place on he same continuity. They are not chronologically in order though. I'll update the order every 5 or so story's so as not to constantly mess up the doc manager.**

**Anyways, the idea of this story came to me write after writing Yang's Mission Chapter 4. My eyes hurt and my mind was numb for a bit with how much work I did. I wanted to Skype some friends but no one was online. Then I had a great idea for a RubyxWeiss. And this is it.**

**Also this was made as of episode 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

**Chronological order of chapters: 2, 1**

She was very_, very_ nervous. Her sister had helped her with her plan, but that didn't make her any less nervous. She had spent the past week working on this plan and it was finally coming to fruition.

For Ruby Rose was going to ask Weiss Schnee out on a date. She had had a crush on her since they had first met. She had been putting it off though because Ruby didn't think Weiss liked girls like that. The only problem was, the more she put it off, the more awkward she became around Weiss. It was getting to the point where it was affecting her ability to lead Team RWBY. If Ruby let this continue, it would probably get to the point where it could distract her on the battlefield. If her concentration lapsed for a even a second, it could put her teammates in danger. That is something that the girl could not allow.

So she decided to take action, for better or for worse. Ruby had asked her sister Yang for help. Ruby thought that Yang would be upset because her little sister liked girls. It turned out that Yang was very forgiving and helped Ruby come up with a plan. It became infinitely easier when one night, the other girl had a complete change of heart. That night, Weiss started to be nice to Ruby, and even respect her as a leader. Yang told Ruby to do some little nice things for Weiss for about a week. Then Ruby could confess her love. So Ruby had been doing everything she could for Weiss the past week.

It had the desired effect on Weiss. She started to think more and more about what she thought of Ruby. Sometimes Ruby thought she saw a spot of red on Weiss's cheeks before turning away. It might have just been her imagination though.

So here Ruby was. Waiting in front of the door to the dorm for Weiss. Her plan was to give her a bouquet of specially picked white roses. Yang even had the idea of putting a beautiful red rose in the middle of it. After giving Weiss the roses, Ruby would ask her out. Whether the plan would work or fail, was yet to be seen.

Ruby jumped when she saw the doorknob slowly turn. She stood straight and took a deep breath.

Weiss had been talking to Pyrrha about aura on her way to her dorm. She said goodbye to the redhead as she opened the door to her dorm room. Turning to the doorway, she saw Ruby with a bouquet of beautiful white roses, with a pretty red rose in the center. Looking up, she saw Ruby with a nervouse smile.

"Weiss," Ruby said, holding out the bouquet. "These are for you"

"F-For me?" Weiss asked. She was surprised at how nice the younger girl was to her. She felt guilty about how mean she was to Ruby before. Ruby never gave up on her though. Somehow, Ruby had known Weiss had a nice side. "This is so sweet of you Ruby. Thank you."

"Weiss?" Ruby asked when she got the flowers.

"Yes?"

Ruby took a deep breath and said, "Weiss, I love you. Would you go out with me?"

Weiss was speechless. Nobody had asked her out before. She stood, frozen in the doorway for a moment, before slowly walking to her bed.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, suddenly afraid that she had hurt her crush.

Weiss gently placed the roses on her bed.

"Weiss?" Ruby's voice cracked from the tears in her throat.

Weiss turned around and revealed a giant smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl's neck and brought her in for a kiss.

Breaking away after a few seconds, Weiss asked, "Does that answer your question?"

It was Ruby's turn to be speechless for a moment. Then she got perhaps the biggest smile of her life. She squealed and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. Ruby picked Weiss up and twirled around a few times before bringing Weiss in for a kiss. This kiss lasted until the sounds of clicking came from the doorway. The two girls broke apart to see Yang at the door, taking pictures with her phone.

"Don't mind me," Yang said, bursting into laughter.

"YANG!" yelled Ruby and Weiss in unison.

The laughter died on Yang's face as she started to run. "That's my cue," she called over her shoulder.

"Get her!" Ruby yelled, giving chase with Weiss right behind her.

**Well that was fun. It really was the FIRST TIME. The second time was pretty good as well, but it was frustrating that I had to do it over again. Some things at the beginning were probably lost beause I did that at 10:30 pm. The dialogue part was where I just said screw it, I'll do it in the morning. I did have to do some of it since I would've forgotten. Because of that the second half is probably better than the first.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me whether you want more RubyxWeiss or if you want some BlakexYang.**


	2. Forgiveness

**Well, you guys have been waiting a long time but here it is, 50 Shades of Pink Fluff Chapter 2. For anyone who expected any sort of lemon, it's 50 Shades of Pink **_**Fluff**_**. That means no lemons. I may, in the far off future, do a lemon in this timeline, but it wouldn't be in this story.**

**If you're wondering about my hiatus I've got the information on my profile.**

**This chapter takes place a few weeks after chapter 1.**

**This was made as of episode 11.**

"That was really fun Ruby," said Weiss. "I've never been to an amusement park before."

Ruby stopped walking and said, "What? How is it possible that you have never been to one of the best places in Vale?"

Weiss shrugged and said, "I never really had time to do fun stuff like this."

"Well now you do you," Ruby said. "And with such an amazing girlfriend like me, you'll catch up on all the fun you lost."

Weiss just rolled her eyes and said, "Well that amazing girlfriend will be in big trouble if she's out too late."

Ruby looked at her watch. "Oh no! You're right," she said. Grabbing Weiss's wrist, she dragged her along. "Come on. If we're not back soon Yang is going to kill me."

"Whoa," Weiss said, almost losing her balance to her eager friend.

Running through the streets of Vale, they weren't as observant as they should have been. When a man stepped clear from an alleyway, pointing a gun at them, they almost didn't avoid it.

Luckily, Weiss was paying attention, so when someone jumped out of an alleyway and pointed a gun at her and Ruby, she was able to quickly use her Air Step. Grabbing Ruby as she used it, she launched her towards the strange man. Thankfully, that extra second gave Ruby enough time to realize what was going on. She activated Crescent Rose's scythe mode and cut her attacker down.

"Who was that?" Weiss asked as she looked around for more attackers.

"It looks like one of the men that work for Roman Torchwick," Ruby said surprised.

"Why would Roman Torchwick send people after us?" Weiss asked. "It's not like we did anything to upset him."

"Yeah, about that," Ruby said slowly.

"Ruby what did you do?" Weiss asked, narrowing her eyes at the younger girl.

"Remember how I told you that Ozpin saw how good I was at fighting so he let me go to Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Weiss replied.

"Well," Ruby began. "I was fighting Roman and his men because they were robbing a dust shop I was in."

Weiss sighed. "Let's just get home before," as she was talking, more of Roman's men streamed out of the alleyway across the street. "More come," Weiss finished, preparing for another fight.

Ruby loaded Crescent Rose. "You get front I get back?"

"Yes," Weiss replied. Weiss cast Air Step beneath her and sped herself towards the front line of men. They quickly tried to outnumber her, but they were no match. One of them tried an overhand, while another tried to stab her. Weiss simply parried the lunge and moved out of the way. Meeting no resistance, he stumbled into the way of his friend's overhand. Weiss quickly stabbed the first man in the gut before turning around to meet more opposition.

Ruby ran towards the group of men. She shot Crescent Rose at an angle behind her and jumped over most of them. She struck down at one of the attackers in front of her. He tried to block it but the force of the blow knocked him to the ground. She heard another one load his gun right next to her head. She twisted away and cut across his stomach. Ruby raised Crescent Rose and smashed another man intending to gut her.

Weiss barely blocked the overhand when she turned around. Luckily, the man didn't expect to have to follow up on it so Weiss was able to quickly dispatch him. Glancing to her right, she saw another person, this time trying an underhand. She turned and sidestepped it, countering with her own underhand. Looking around, she saw Ruby finishing off the last one.

Weiss took a deep breath, but her blood froze when she saw a small red light Ruby's left shoulder. "Ruby! Look out!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby turned to look at Weiss, wondering what was wrong. Her face quickly changed from one of questioning, to one of surprise as she felt her left shoulder suddenly pulled backwards.

"NOOO!" Weiss turned around and emptied half of her dust to make a fireball that took a chunk of a building, as well as the sniper. Running over to Ruby's body, she turned her over. She saw that the bullet had narrowly missed Ruby's heart, but it was still bleeding heavily. Weiss pressed her hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "Ruby, are you there?"

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered.

"Yes Ruby it's me," Weiss answered.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"There was a sniper on one of the rooftops," said Weiss. She was starting to get tears in her eyes. "I tried to warn you."

Ruby muttered something that Weiss couldn't hear.

"What?" Weiss asked.

Ruby took a deep breath and said, "I'm tired."

Weiss bowed her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ruby's breathing started to slow and she closed her eyes.

"Ruby? Ruby don't go to sleep," Weiss said. She knew if the younger girl succumbed to unconsciousness, she might not wake up. "Ruby just stay awake a little bit longer. Someone will be here to help soon."

Ruby took one last shuddering breath._ No!_ Weiss thought to herself as she cried._ I shouldn't have been so hard on her. She did all that stuff just to make me happy, and what have I done in return? I let her get shot._

"I'm so sorry Ruby," Weiss said. Then she noticed that Ruby was still breathing. The ambulance came soon after that and Ruby was taken to the emergency room.

**This was a bit short, but I think I did ok. The beginning might not be very good, but that's just how I write. I usually write all in one go, but sometimes it takes five to ten minutes to get into it.**

**I will probably do another chapter for when Ruby is at the hospital, but it won't be the next chapter. Not that I really know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, but oh well.**

**A head's up that tomorrow's story will probably be The Missing Diary.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, please tell me how I did and I'll see you tomorrow.**


End file.
